Fahrzeuge (IV)
Die Fahrzeug-Palette in Grand Theft Auto IV ist im Vergleich zu seinen Vorgängern nicht größer. Es gibt viele neue Straßenfahrzeuge, allerdings wurden Vehikel aus vorigen Teilen abgezogen, so dass sich beide Werte ungefähr ausgleichen. Flugzeuge und Fahrräder wurden aus dem Repertoire gestrichen, aber Boote gibt es. Auch Motorräder gibt es erneut. Nicht zu vergessen sind die Hubschrauber, die auch dieses Mal enthalten sind. Insgesamt gibt es in GTA IV ungefähr 120 Fahrzeuge. Von den meisten Fahrzeugen gibt es mehrere Versionen, die sich durch kleine Veränderungen des Aussehens unterscheiden, z.B. besitzt der Banshee manchmal Lufteinlässe auf der Motorhaube und die NRG-900 andere Scheinwerfer usw.. Zieht man dies in Betracht, hat man noch mehr Fahrzeuge zur Auswahl. Neue Features *Das Autoradio ist nun auch nach Verlassen des Autos im kleinen Umkreis zu hören. *Wenn ein Passant mit seinem Wagen an einem vorbeifährt, kann man den Bass der Musik „spüren“. *Im Fahrzeug gibt es vier verschiedene Kameraperspektiven. *Schießt man auf Fahrzeuge, bleiben Löcher von den Kugeln zurück. Wird Munition auf Scheiben abgefeuert, zerspringt das Glas realistisch. *Bei Bedarf kann man vom Navigationssystemen Gebrauch machen, um sich in der Stadt zu orientieren. *Wenn man einem Autofahrer in den Kopf schießt oder man das Auto mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rammt, stirbt der Fahrer, bzw. wird er ohnmächtig, und das Auto fährt kurze Zeit unkontrolliert weiter. *Schwere Motorradunfälle haben zur Folge, dass der Helm vom Kopf fliegt und auf der Straße landet. *Fährt man frontal gegen eine Straßenblockade, fliegt man aus dem Auto durch die Windschutzscheibe und landet auf der Straße. *Wenn ein Fahrzeug auf dem Dach liegt, explodiert es nicht mehr so wie in den anderen GTA Teilen. *Wenn ein Fahrzeug zu stark zerstört ist, dauert es länger bis es anspringt oder es springt überhaupt nicht mehr an. *Wenn man in ein geparktes Fahrzeug steigt, heult der Motor realistisch auf und ist nicht sofort 'komplett' an wie in z. B. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Gewisse Fahrzeuge spucken Flammen, andere qualmen stark aus dem Auspuff und manche tun beides. *Das Blut von überfahrenden Passanten bleibt am Auto kleben. *Niko kann das Auto abschalten, nicht wie z. B. bei Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas nur wenn man es am Autospeicherpunkt (Garage, Parkplatz) parkt. *Abgeschloßene Autos lassen sich aufbrechen, der Motor lässt sich kurzschließen. *Längeres Drücken der "Aussteigtaste" hat das Ausschalten des Fahrzeugs zur Folge. *Boote haben erstmals in der GTA-Serie ein Signalhorn. *Das Radio wird leiser und undeutlicher, wenn man mit einem Auto zu tief ins Wasser fährt; nach einiger Zeit geht es kaputt. *Öffnet man bei einem Auto die Tür, geht ein Licht im Inneren des Wagens an. *Jedes Landfahrzeug besitzt eine Fernlicht-Funktion. *Man hat nun die Möglichkeit auf Fahrzeuge zu klettern, was in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas nur bedingt möglich war. *Autotüren sind nun nicht mehr durchgängig. *Im Verkehr blinken die Autos, allerdings kann man nicht selber Blinken, wenn man im Auto sitzt. Fahrzeuge Sportwagen *Banshee *Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Bullet GT (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Blista Compact *Comet *Coquette *F620 (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Feltzer *FIB Buffalo *Infernus *Sabre GT *Sultan RS *Super GT *Tampa (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Turismo Limousinen *Admiral *Buccaneer *Chavos *Cognoscenti *DF8-90 *Lokus *Oracle *PMP 600 *Premier *Presidente *Schafter *Sentinel *Stretch-Limo *Stretch Limousine E (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Sultan *Super Diamond (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Washington Mittelklassewagen *Dilettante *Dukes *Emperor *Esperanto *Faction *Feroci *Fortune *Futo *Hakumai *Intruder *Manana *Marbelle *Merit *Peyote *Pinnacle *Primo *Romans Taxi *Rhapsody (The Lost and Damned) *Ruiner *Sabre *Stallion *Uranus *Vigero *Vincent *Virgo *Voodoo *Willard Einsatzfahrzeuge *Airtug *Enforcer *Feuerwehrwagen *Krankenwagen *N.O.O.S.E. APC (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *N.O.O.S.E.-Cruiser *N.O.O.S.E.-Patriot *Polizei-Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freier Modus) *Police Bike (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freier Modus) *Polizei-Cruiser *Polizei-Patrol *Polizei-Stockade *Polizei-Stinger (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freier Modus) *Polizei-Predator *Ripley *Taxi *Trashmaster Motorräder *Akuma (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Angel (The Lost and Damned) *Bati 800 (The Lost and Damned) *Bati Custom (The Lost and Damned) *Daemon'' (The Lost and Damned)'' *Diabolus'' (The Lost and Damned)'' *Double T (The Lost and Damned) *Double T Custom (The Lost and Damned) *Faggio *Freeway *Hakuchou (The Lost and Damned) *Hakuchou Custom (The Lost and Damned) *Hellfury *Hexer (The Lost and Damned) *Innovation (The Lost and Damned) *Lycan (The Lost and Damned) *Nightblade (The Lost and Damned) *NRG-900 *PCJ-600 *Revenant (The Lost and Damned) *Sanchez *Vader (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Wayfarer (The Lost and Damned) *Wolfsbane (The Lost and Damned) *Zombie Pickups, Vans und Busse *Abschleppwagen (The Lost and Damned) *Bobcat *Burrito *Bus *Cabby *Cavalcade *Cavalcade FXT *Contender *Gang Burrito (The Lost and Damned) *Gefängnistransporter (The Lost and Damned) *Habanero *Huntley Sport *Landstalker *Laundromat *Minivan *Moonbeam *Patriot *Pony *Rancher *Rebla *Serrano (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Slamvan (The Lost and Damned) Lastwagen *Benson *Biff *Boxville *Flatbed *Mr. Tasty *Mule *Packer *Phantom *Speedo *Steed *Yankee Kombis *Ingot *Perennial *Regina (The Lost and Damned) *Romero *Solair *Stratum Boote *Blade (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Dinghy *Floater (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Jetmax *Marquis *Reefer *Smuggler (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Squalo *Tropic *Tug Hubschrauber *Annihilator *Buzzard (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Helitours-Maverick *Maverick *Polizei-Maverick *Skyhook (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Swift (The Ballad of Gay Tony) Sonstige *Caddy (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Gabelstapler *Hochbahn-Zug *Securicar *Seilbahn *U-Bahn-Zug Kategorie:Fahrzeuge